Of Red Roses and blue Moons
by TwihardsOfManhattan
Summary: AU. Bella Swan is hanging at school with her BFF Alice when a new, super sexy boy shows up. Who could it be and how will Bella compete for his attention?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im beulah butterfield and this is myfirst fanfiction so dont be hard on me. Im working on this chapter and my bff grace will do the next one. comment ideas for the next chapter.**

"So bella, how was your date last week?" asked Bellas best friend Alice. Bella had been trying to find a new boyfreind for a really long time now.

"It was okay." said Bella."he was really ugly thogh." said bella as she put books in to her locker.

Alice could be really anyoning sometimes. Bella couldnt stand how she was always asking her questons. _And also why would anyone want to be freinds with some one like myself?_ Bella thuoght. _i suck._

"Ill never find some one to love me." said BElla.

"Thats not true" said alice. "your the prettiest girl i know."

"As if!" bella says. "i only got asked out by 2 peopel this month.'

Bella hated that alice always lied to her like that. alice was just tryng to make her feelbetter.

"Omg Bella, look at the new student!" alice said.

Bella turned a round nd saw the most gorgous boy she has ever seen. Bella gasps. He had beautiful bronze hair that cascadded down his perfectlly chisled head. he also had bulging mucsels on his armms and legs. She coud see his rock hard abs thru his shirt. He also had reall.y tight pnats. **(A/N if u know what i mean ;) edwars is sooooooo hot)**

Bella had no words.'whoa' she said.

'Some one has a crush." alice smirked. "Shut up."bella said. "I do not!"

alice new otherwise. she new her bff well.

Suddenly bella got pushed and fellover on her face.

'Ugg look its stephanie mathews." said alice 'shes the meanest girl in the hole shcool.'

"im so clumsy." said bella.

"no your not bells. come on u made it onto the cheerleeding team!"

"thats different." said bella.

Bella and alive watched Stephanie squeel and run into the sexy boys arms. the sexy boy looked relly anyoned and pushed her away. he smirked when he saw bella.

"omg Bella! said alice. "he's totaly coming tords us!"

"omg omg omg no way! im gonna have a panic atack ahhhhhhh!" bella said. "im so nervus!" bella ran away in to the bath room.

 **Ok im done. that was pretty good if i do say so my self. there will be more cute things in the next chapters. youd better give me riviews OR I WILLLLL DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**

 **also i mite right a hunger games fanfic. after me and grace r done with this one. Peter is sooooooo cute**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella in the Bathroom

**Hey guys! My name's Grace and I'm taking over this chapter from Beulah. This chapter will be really good and cute so make sure to read and review. It will also be very fluffy. I think this is probably better than a lot of other people's stories.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ECFAN95-**

 **Thank you so so so so so much! I'm glad someone is finally reading our work and be sure that you will see an update coming soon! Right now actually lol. Me and Beulah will update our stories every Sunday and Tuesday GUARANTEED. We also might post times other than Sunday and Tuesday if we feel like it also like right now lol.**

 **###**

Bella sat alone on the bathroom floor, weeping as her chestnut hair cascaded down her body. Her chocolate colored orbs were welled with tears as she hugged her knees to her chest. Mascara streamed down her heart shaped face.

Bella heard the door creak open and she peeked from under the stall door. "Go away, Alice," she moaned. "I'm useless. No one will ever love me."

There was no response. _Ugh!_ She thought. _Even my best friend hates me. I'm such a failure._

"Bella? Are you in here?" addressed a deep, rough, manly voice.

Bella gasped. This must be the hottie in the hall! "Uhhh...Yeah…I'm in here,"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," said the voice.

"Uh...Not so good. You know you're in the girl's bathroom, right?" Asked Bella. She didn't like to think that she was causing this hottie any trouble. He was so sweet!

"What's the problem?" Inquired the voice. "My name's Edward, by the way."

 _Edward._ Bella tasted the name on her tongue. She liked the sound of if. It was old fashioned, yet sexy and it had a gentlemanly aura, much like the owner of the name. Bella was starting to like this boy very much.

"I don't know...It's stupid," whined Bella. She sniffed and began to weep once again.

"No, no it's not," comforted Edward. "Any problem of a girl as beautiful as you is the biggest in the world."

Bella really appreciated the way Edward cared for her. No one had ever been this involved in her life before. Even her mom back in Phoenix was often too busy with her kindergarten class to listen to her woes.

Suddenly, Bella realized something. Her whole life, Bella had just assumed that she was ugly and boring. Now that Edward was calling her beautiful, she could almost believe it.

 _Wow,_ she thought. _I don't deserve edward's love. He is much too kind, much too caring, much too hot for someone like me. I'm just a boring 17-year-old girl from Arizona._

"It's just that…" she began. "I think I'm worthless. Why would anyone want to be my friend, or my boyfriend? I just feel so insecure when people ask me out. I hate it!"

"Would you mind if I asked you out?" Inquired Edward.

Bella snorted. "When you have that bod? No way." Bella would have thought that Edward was trying to ask her out, but unfortunately she was too hard on herself and she wouldn't believe it. **(A/N: Don't be down on yourself, girl! You're beautiful!)**

"Well then," he said, feeling flattered. "Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow night?"

Bella figured that he must have been kidding. "Come on, don't joke like that," she said.

"I'm not joking," he replied. "Meet me at La Bella Italia tomorrow at seven for dinner."

"What? I don't–I can't—" Bella began.

He smirked. "You're so cute when you try to stop me." **(A/N He's so precious)**

He blew a kiss to Bella. "See you tomorrow!"

Bella was in a complete mess. She had a date with the hottest boy in school. Will she get over her insecurities in time to make it for dinner with Edward or will she back out?

 **That was so good wasn't it? I worked really hard on it. Anyway review this please and Beulah will respond to it next chapter.**


	3. chapter 3: shoping for a outfit

**Hey guys! Its beulah again back with another chapter! Yay! Im really exited for u to read this one becuz i think its better then the last one i wrote.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest-**

 **Thank youi for reading this and for reviewignm. I will try really hard to keep writting chapters. ps you have a wierd name.**

 **J-**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I will also tell gracie thta u liked it.**

"omg bella! u finally have a date!" screamed alice. "we have to go shopping tongiht!""

"Ew. no. no way. I will not go shopping with u, your a shopping maniac!" said bella jokingly.

"Come on bella, u do want to look your best on your date with eddie, rihgt?" said alice.

"Ok fine." said bella. "but only to buy an outfit and nothing else."

"Ok" said alice althouhg she had a impish smile.

 _Later at the mall…_

"Bella! u should try on this dress. Its sooo pretty!" said alice. It was a one shoulderd dress with lace on the collar. the dress was coverd with shimmering snow colored seequins. the dress would fall in the middle of her thi. It had a zipper down the back .the most beuatiful feture how ever was the rippling fabric at the back of the dress.

"No i dont think so." said bella. 'Its to fancy for my taste."

Eventually bella picked out a nice blue dress with poka dots. "its best for a casual dinner anyway"

'Next we have to pick out shoes." said alice "ooh, here we go!' said alice as she pointed to a shoe store.

Alice and bella came out of the shoe store with some stilisj sandals for bella.

'Ok lets go to the food cort now.' said bella. bella and alice walked to the food cort. 'Im going to get some mcdonalds' said alice. 'cool. Im gonna get some taco bell said bella.'

so bella went to taco bell and got a burrito and alice went to mcdonalds to get a big mac. Sudenly bella saw someone. It was edward and another boy she hadn t seen b4.

'Hey! said edward. 'bella come sit with us!'

bella was very nervos around edward becuz a part of her thouhgt that edward mite be a little dangerus. still he was super hot so bella dragged alice over to eat with him.

edward had some sort of red somothie and the other boy had a hamburge r and frys and a coke. For some reason the other boy was starign at alice really intencely.

'Hey bella and alice.' said edward.

'Hey' i said nervusly.

'this is my best freind jacob." edward said.

'Hey' said jacob but he wouuldnt take his eyes of alice.

'Hey' said alice nd she smirkd and winked at jacob.

'So r u exited for are date tommorow nihtg'' edwad askd with a smirk.

'Ya thats what me and alice are here for she saod. were bying a new out fit for me.' said bella. 'Im really exited''

'Well thats good said edwatrd. ''Your so beaeuitfi;l.'

Bella blusshes and starts to eeat her burito. 'wow im still hungry. saod bella when she finsihed. So she went to get another burito a casadiya a doritos loco taco and a salad to be helthy. When she was done with that edward apoladed her. 'Wow u were hungry he said.' 'ok we have to go now becuz carlil needs us to be home. Bye bella he said."

"By alice said jacob and so they left.'

'Wow that jacob boy is so hot.' said alice

'Ooh now look who has a crush' said bella

'Shut up' said alice but she didnt denny it (A/N ;))

"Anywya i think im ready for my date' said bella.

 **So any way im finished now. Next chapter edward and bella r finally goint to go on that date theyve been tlaking about. gracie will write that one.**

 **as alwayd make sure to revie or I WILL IDEEEEEEEE.**


	4. AN

Hey guys it's me Grace! Sorry if you thought you were getting another chapter, but you get this one now! I just wanted to know what you guys wanted to see from me and Beulah. Just take a moment to review and I will read it. I know I'm a good writer so I expect lots of them.


	5. Chapter 4: The Date

**Hey guys, it's me Grace. This chapter will be a little short because I've been really busy this week. Hopefully you guys will read and enjoy! This chapter is really good.**

Bella hopped out of her pickup truck with her cute and flowery polka-dot dress. It fit her body exquisitely it had a V-neck collar and a cute bow on the side. It was dark navy blue, and the polka dots were a creamy white. The hem of the was ruffley and cute and was rimmed with hot pink.

Her smooth wavy brown chestnut hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with another dark blue bow tied around it. She was wearing minimal makeup just some rose lipstick and some mascara. She was still utterly and stunningly beautiful. In her hand she carried a small navy purse. She wore simple but pretty intricate sandals.

As she walked into the restaurant, Bella could not help but gasp. Edward was more gorgeous than Bella even thought possible. His usually sexy untidy hair was groomed and had hair gel in it. He was wearing a full tuxedo, but his sleeves were pushed back behind his elbow. He had shades propped up on his head. His normally pale complexion looked even more stunning than before. Even his golden eyes looked deliciously sexy. His huge biceps rippled through the tight fabric. His perfectly chiseled face was the sexiest part of his body. **(A/N I am honestly literally swooning right now as I write this.)**

"OMG," was all Bella could say. "You're the sexiest man I've ever seen,"

"And you're the sexiest girl I've ever seen," he said with a smirk. "Come on, I booked us the table with the best view."

As Bella and Edward sat down, Bella looked at the scenery. It was a serene mountain view.

"It's beautiful," said Bella.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Edward with a smirk.

Bella blushed. "No I'm not," she admitted.

"Look at me, Bella," inquired Edward. "Don't ever say that you aren't beautiful. You're the most perfect girl to ever exist. You have no flaws in my mind. I am honored to have this dinner with you, Isabella Swan."

Bella blushed. Edward was just so perfect!

Then the waitress came to take their order. "Hello what can I get for you lovely couple today?"

Bella looked at the menu. "I'll just take a salad," she ordered.

"Okay," the waitress wrote down Bella's order. "And for you sir?"

"I'll take a steak medium rare with nothing on it," he inquired. **(A/N See what I did there? Because he's a vegetarian vampire. Foreshadowing)**

"So you just moved down here last week?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, I came with my dad, Carlisle, my mom, Esme, and my brothers and sisters Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." he said. Edward was so hot when he talked.

"Hmm." Bella said. She was too busy looking at his hot sexy body to listen.

"You should come meet them tomorrow, Bella." he ordered. "They really want to see you."

"They want to see me?" Bella asked. She couldn't imagine that anyone would want to see HER. She was boring and ugly. But coming from someone as hot as Edward, it must be true.

"Here are your meals, you love birds," said the waitress. Bella blushed.

"Sorry, we're not-" Bella began.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend," said Edward. Bella was so grateful that Edward could keep charge.

Bella began eating her salad. Edward used the shiny golden fork to cut the pieces of steak up and eat it. It was so nice to see a boy being so tidy for once.

Bella looked out the window and thought about what Edward had said. The view was so beautiful, how could she possibly compare? Was she as beautiful as the cascading river. Apparently she was to Edward. She realized that maybe she actually was beautiful, and what Edward said was true. She never thought that she could be gorgeous or sexy in someone's eyes. She was glad it was somebody as hot as Edward.

"Hey Edward," asked Bella. "Can you tell me more about your family?"

"Sure." he said. "My dad Carlisle is a doctor. We moved here because of his job. And now I'm glad because I met you."

Bella blushed.

"My mom is a free-spirit," recalled Edward. "All Rosalie cares about is her looks. She's always talking about how pretty she is. She's so vain! I can't stand being around her. But I guess I still have to love her. She's my sister, after all."

"Yeah. I feel you." sympathized Bella. "Tell me more."

"My brother Jasper is really emotional, but he helps us when we're sad." replied Edward. "And my other brother Emmett is so strong. Sometimes I get jealous of him because he has huge muscles and I barely have any. But he's cool."

Bella couldn't imagine that Edward could be jealous of anyone. He was just too perfect!

After they finished their dinner, Edward walked Bella out to her truck. It was a beautiful evening, with the rosy red sunset and the cloudless sky. It was the perfectest moment.

Edward leaned down down and kissed Bella right on the mouth. She could taste his steak on his tongue. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. It was so romantic. She could smell his sweet, sweet pheromones. She could not believe that she was kissing the hottest boy in the school. Finally, they had to break because it was getting dark. Bella was so tired.

"Thank you, Edward." said Bella.

"For what?" smirked Edward.

"For making me realize that I'm beautiful."

Edward smiled.

 **Thanks for reading! As always, make sure to review or I will die! You don't want that do you? Also, make sure to tell me in the review section what you want me and Beulah to write after we're finished with this one. Beulah already wrote a Jacob Sartorious fanfiction (He's soooo cute) but tell us if you have any other ideas. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. chapter 7

**hey guysssss! its me Beulah agian! srry for the super long wait but ive ben really bisy with my scool work and my dad got me a Tudor becuz of my grades 😔. im writing this on my phone rite now so srry if its a little wired. Btw gracie has a anoncement tht she will probly say in a seprete fanfic. no flames or any bad re views plz becuz i dont des we've them.**

 **Re views—-**

 **ECFAN 95: thnk u sososoaoso much! im super srry u had 2 wait this long but u can read it now!**

—

bella spent all day thinking a bout edwards sexy hot body and how good his mussels lookd under his sexy tuxedo. and how his chisled face perfectly completemed his hot sexy body. he had a super hot voice that was like a angle . she decided to look up his namr online so tht she coud no more about this sexy mussley bod. she found his face book page . wtf who uses face book any more? she thot. she looks at al of his sexy sexy selfies and how he looks chiseled . she saw in one of his photos tht he was sparkling or some thing. tht was suppeerr wired but she didnt say any thing about it too edward .

later bella gets a text from her bff alice . it says "bella omg come down here its a emergency" bella strats freaking out and she had to jump in her pickup truck t o get to the beach (were Alice was at) fast.

when she got there she was super pissd of at Alice. were even wasvthe emergency? she saw alice w/ a camera behind a car. "bella get down here!" she roard quietly. bella sucked down next to her. "wtf r u doing hear?" bella screamed whispery.

"look theres jacob. said alice "hes sooooo hot. im taking a video of him so i can make a video scarp book and show him" alice whispred

"so u only calld me down here to help?" bella smirked.

"ugh no way" said alice but bella new her better then that.

"omgomgomg theres stephany mathews "said bella "i hate her"

"omg no shes taking to jacob " said alice "ill KILL her" alice screechd angirlly.

"dont look now A (that was bellas nick name for Alice"

alice looked and she was horridied. stephanie was KISSING jacob! alice was so mad that she walked al the way to stephany and slaped her. "thats for kissing my man" she screamed angirlity.

Stephany said "he tecknicly isnt YOUR man" she said stupidly.

"he tecknicly isnt yours either" smirked alice.

finally the stupid smug little smile came off of stephanys face. she strsted to crie and run away like the little bitch she is .

"wow alice that was relly impressing smirked jacob

alice blushed and smirked "ur not to bad urself"

jacob aksed "do you want to b my gf?" he sadi smirking.

"i new u woud aks" said alice

"i need u to do me a faver" said jacob. "stare strait into my eyes" so jacob and alice loked at eachother for a suppppperrrr long time. "good" he said

alice giggld flirtaly. "what was that for?"

"now were imprinted" smirked jacob.

 **thx for reading! u better review or i wil dieeeeeeeeee! srry for no sexy Edward in this chapter butt i promice he will be here soon**

 **-beulah**


End file.
